<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tsukki gets jelly by issyaboi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275209">Tsukki gets jelly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/issyaboi/pseuds/issyaboi'>issyaboi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everyone loves Yamagucci [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Cute?, How Do I Tag, Jelly Tsukki, M/M, Wholesome, wholesome?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/issyaboi/pseuds/issyaboi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki loves Yams and Hinata and Kags use that to mess with him. </p><p>It's short. I dunno what I'm doing, but I had fun writing it. That's all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everyone loves Yamagucci [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tsukki gets jelly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Everyone loves Yamagucci. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Tsukishima and Yamaguchi finished changing and got ready to leave, they were met by Hinata, who pounced onto Yamaguchi. </p><p>“Yamaguchi! Let’s go get pork buns!” he said cheerfully, his energy level seemingly unaffected by the intense practice they had just finished. Yamaguchi laughed but Tsukishima glared at the way Hinata had his arms wrapped around Yamaguchi. </p><p>“Go bother your own boyfriend. Don’t cling to mine,” he said, staring Hinata down. </p><p>“Yamaguchi’s my friend. Don’t hog him all to yourself, Stingyshima,” Hinata said, sticking his tongue out and firmly hugging Yamaguchi, who was smiling at their banter. “Anyways, Kageyama’s coming too. He’s waiting over there.” Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had been so distracted by Hinata that they hadn’t realized Kageyama was standing nearby, watching them. </p><p>“Hey King, come get your boyfriend,” Tsukishima said, still clearly irritated. Kageyama walked over and joined them, but made no move to separate Hinata from Yamaguchi.</p><p>“What, are you jealous?” Kageyama said, smiling his scary smile. He decided to add to the fire, shifting closer to Yamaguchi as well and holding onto his arm. Yamaguchi chuckled nervously when he saw how clearly affected Tsukishima was by seeing Hinata and Kageyama clinging to him.</p><p>“Guys, don’t tease Tsukki too much,” he chided, though he honestly found this amusing as well. Hinata and Kageyama looked at each other and smiled mischievously, as if an idea had passed between them. </p><p>Suddenly they both kissed either side of Yamaguchi’s face, which reddened slightly. They could almost hear Tsukishima snap.</p><p>Yamaguchi hurriedly shook Hinata and Kageyama off, both of whom were snickering at the look on Tsukishima’s face, and went to console his boyfriend. </p><p>“Tsukki, let’s go home, okay?” he said, dragging Tsukishima off before he could kill the other two and calling out a quick goodbye as they left. </p><p>Once they were far enough away, Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi’s face and started using his sleeves to wipe off his cheeks, as if disinfecting them before kissing them. </p><p>“I’m gonna kill those two tomorrow,” he said as he grabbed Yamaguchi’s hand and continued the walk home. Yamaguchi couldn’t help but smile at how cute he was. Who knew that the usually cool and uninterested Tsukishima could get so jealous?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it. Lmk what you think. Have a nice day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>